The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to methods of data modeling and related computer program products and systems.
A modeling tool is an application that creates symbolic representations of the components in a specific area of knowledge or activity to help visualize the concepts of that area and operations that can be performed on the components. A software designer, for example, may use a modeling tool to model a software application before coding. A modeling tool helps the designer to specify, visualize, and document models of software systems, including structures and designs, in a way that meets the requirements of a given software project. Of course, modeling tools may be used for business modeling and modeling of other non-software systems too.
Currently, a broad variety of modeling tools exists, with each tool usually targeting one or more specific problem domains. Examples of problem domains include relational database domains, software development domains, etc. Such modeling tools generally enable a user to manipulate concepts related to their problem domain in ways that aid in analysis and provide a level of automation in gathering and exploiting their model data. A set of model data, for example, may include data components such as objects and properties that make up the model.
A modeling tool, such as the CA ERwin® Data Modeler r8, provides these features for the problem domain of relational databases, and enables a user to manipulate components of the relational databases, such as tables, columns, and indices. A modeling tool may thus be used to help visualize concepts using symbolic representations, and more particularly, to develop a data model representing a database and attributes/properties associated with the database. The CA ERwin® Data Modeler r8, for example, provides visualization of complex data structures, design layer architecture, standards definition, large model management, complete compare, database design generation, data warehouse and data mart design, reporting and printing, and integration and metadata exchange with other tools.
Data modeling tools are discussed, for example, in: U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0160401 entitled “System And Method For Adding User-Defined Objects To A Modeling Tool”; U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0165724 entitled “System And Method For Using An XML File To Control XML To Entity/Relationship Transformation”; U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0141215 entitled “Computer Readable Medium And Methods For Filtering A Dynamic Comparison Model”; McNight, William, “Improving Data Quality Through Data Modeling,” CA Technologies, www.ERwin.com, 9 pages, 2010; and Piscopo, Nuccio, “Erwin® In The Cloud: How Data Modeling Supports Database as a Service (DaaS) Implementations,” CA Technologies, www.ERwin.com, 4 pages, 2011. The disclosures of each of the above referenced documents are hereby incorporated herein in their entireties by reference.